ben10fandomcom_es-20200215-history
Viktor: Despojos para el vencedor
v |n-total = 121 |numero = 23 |numerotemporada = 2 |FechaEEUU = 18 de febrero del 2011 |FechaLatino = 20 de Septiembre del 2011 |FechaEspaña = ??? |temporada = Segunda |ant = Eye of the Beholder |sig = The Big Story }} ''' el Dr.viktor regresa '''es el tercer episodio de la segunda temporada de Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena. Trama En un antiguo castillo, en un laboratorio científico, una vieja bruja le dice a su amo, un príncipe, le dice que no libere un antiguo poder que han tomado. La bruja intenta decirle al Príncipe Gyula ir por el camino pacífico, pero el príncipe y su padre, el rey, quieren ver este poder, pero se revela el cuerpo congelado del Dr. Vicktor. El príncipe piensa en liberar al Dr. Vicktor de su prisión de hielo para ayudar a los rebeldes en su guerra civil, pero el rey intenta persuadir a su hijo para no ponerlo en libertad. Mientras tanto, el equipo de Ben está volando a través del bosque en el jet de Kevin, con el fin de ayudar al rey de Zarcovia para ayudarlos contra los rebeldes en la guerra civil. Cuando son atacados por algunos misiles, Ben trata de convertirse en Jetray, pero incorrectamente se convierte en Eco Eco. Cuando los misiles están volando en el avión, Ben se convierte en Eco Eco Supremo y destruye el resto de los misiles. Sin embargo, éstos se ven amenazados por el príncipe y sus soldados, pero el rey se lo impide. El rey explica que el príncipe ha cambiado desde entonces, y culpa a su padre por la muerte de su madre. Ben utiliza a Frío para volverse intangible a través de los láseres y cerrarlas. Cuando encuentran el cadáver del Dr. Vicktor, ellos son encontrados por los soldados y comienzan a luchar contra ellos. Sin embargo, el bloque de hielo donde se encuentra el doctor Vicktor comienza a derretirse, y Ben está haciendo todo lo posible para mantenerlo congelado, pero el doctor Vicktor se libera, sano y salvo. El príncipe revela que el Dr. Vicktor está bajo su control, para hacer sólo su voluntad. Al tratar de luchar contra el Dr. Vicktor y los soldados Zarcovian al mismo tiempo, Gwen y Kevin son noqueados, y Ben se convierte en Frío Supremo, pero el príncipe usa al Dr. Vicktor para derrotar a Ben, y encarcelar a la banda y al rey Xarion. Gwen logra liberar al rey, pero él toma a Ben para experimentar y deja a Gwen y Kevin para ser encarcelados. Él lleva a cabo un experimento con Ben, el Dr. Vicktor, y él mismo todos a la vez, y utiliza el Superomnitrix de Ben para hacer un experimento. Después de transformarlo en Piedra, Bestia, y Goop, finalmente lo deja en Ampfibio, que utiliza sus poderes de electricidad para comenzar el experimento. Pero el príncipe interfiere con el fin de detener a su padre de tomar el control del Dr. Vicktor, y termina aparentemente matandolo en el proceso. Sin embargo, es extendido a precauciones mucho peores, la mente del rey ha sido trasladado al cuerpo de Dr. Vicktor. El rey ha cambiado su nombre propio a Rey Vicktor y comienza a lastimar a su hijo para probar su poder con el fin de utilizar el poder del Dr. Vicktor, a fin de combatir a los rebeldes. Él libera a su hijo como un último acto de la misericordia, y comienza la lucha contra los grupos rebeldes, pero es atacado por Ben como Fuego. Gwen y Kevin se unen a la batalla, y luchan contra el Rey Vicktor. Lo atrapan derritiendo un tanque y utilizando la energía de Gwen immobolizandolo como a una estatua, con parte de su rostro todavía libre. El príncipe y sus soldados toman al Rey Vicktor por detrás, como la mente del rey está todavía dentro del cuerpo del Rey Vicktor. El príncipe decide tomar al Rey Vicktor y usar a sus soldados para combatir a los rebeldes, pero Ben toma el dispositivo que controla el príncipe a sus soldados y los libera a todos. Cuando el rey vicktor jura venganza, el equipo se va ignorandolo. Personajes Héroes *Ben *Gwen *Kevin Villanos *Rey Vicktor (Debut en Supremacía Alienígena) *Príncipe Gyula (Debut) *Rey Xarion (Debut) *Soldados Secundarios *Fritz (Debut) Aliens Utilizados Ben *Frío *Frío Supremo *Eco Eco (Transformación accidental, Ben quería usar a Jetray) *Eco Eco Supremo *Fuego (Primera Aparición actual en Supremacía Alienígena) Ben Inconsciente Son los aliens que usó el Rey Viktor mientras Ben esta inconsciente *Piedra *Bestia (Primera Aparición actual en Supremacía Alienígena) *Goop *Ampfibio Eventos Importantes *El Dr Vicktor hace su primera reaparición en la serie, en Supremacía Alienígena. *Bestia y Fuego son utilizados por primera vez en Supremacía Alienígena por el Ben actual. *Esta es la primera vez que Ben y su equipo se involucran en un asunto político en su planeta. *El rey xarion se une al cuerpo del Dr victor Publicaciones del episodio en Facebook *Ben gets into some royal trouble on an all new Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, tomorrow night right after Young Justice. It all starts at 7/6c on Cartoon Network! *Is Dr. Viktor back for real? Find out on an all new Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, tonight at 7:30/6:30c on Cartoon Network, right before a brand new Generator Rex! *Do you think Ben, Kevin and Gwen did the right thing leaving King Viktor behind, or should they have kicked his butt some more and tossed him in the Null Void?? Curiosidades *Fuego utiliza por primera vez la técnica de controlar rocas. *Este episodio tiene un cierto parecido con "Frankenstein". *ahora el Dr. Vicktor no tira rayos morados. *Por primera vez,Ben usa a dos aliens de la serie original en Supremacía Alienígena. *Se revela que después de que Kevin absorbio los poderes de Vicktor cuando el sufría de su tercera mutacion, lo envio al Null Void, pero por alguna razón escapo y quedo congelado. *El rey de Zarkovia parece saber como funciona el Superomnitrix, ya que fue capaz de cambiar a Ben mediante diferentes formas para su experimento con el Dr. Vicktor. *El rey quizás tuvo suerte, porque cuando transformaba a Ben en distintos aliens, si lo hubiese transformado en Humungosaurio, Muy Grande o Nanomech, se hubiese escapado. *Ben pudo haber escapado siendo Goop, puesto que es ácido. *Es el primer episodio que tiene ":" (Dos Puntos) en su nombre. *Este es el último episodio que se transmitió en cuando Dwayne McDuffie estaba vivo. *Fuego en este episodio recupera su "lava" digital, puesto que en El Fuerte de la Creación su lava se animo tradicionalmente. *Vicktor tiene un color un poco mas claro y tiene los dos ojos normales *Vicktor no tenía mente hasta que Rey Xarion tomo su cuerpo *Este episodio fue uno de los más esperados por los fans, ya que aparece un villano viejo y 2 aliens de la serie original (Bestia y Fuego) *Viktor tiene un grandes cambios como: En su apariencia, Aparece sin memoria y tira rayos azules, no morados y tiene los ojos rojos Errores thumb|214px|El error de Frío *Por un momento se puede ver que Frío tiene las manos azules cuando deberian ser negras. *Cuando Gwen libera al rey,solo lo libera de sus cadenas de las manos,pero en cuanto se rompen el rey esta completamente libre(Gwen no rompió las cadenas de abajo). *En la imagen de Abajo Ben tiene la raya del lado izquierdo. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110219212760/Ben10/es/images/4/4c/ScreenShot035bne.png Galería CART1002221100007053_005_1280x720.jpg CART1002221100007053 009 1280x720.jpg CART1002221100007053 010 1280x720.jpg CART1002221100007053 011 1280x720.jpg CART1002221100007053 008 1280x720.jpg CART1002221100007053 006 1280x720.jpg CART1002221100007053 007 1280x720.jpg 82px-281,1002,0,720-Ultimate Bigchill Viktor.jpg Vicktor UA2.jpg Kings_vicktor.jpg King_troops.jpg Vicktor_base.jpg Team_and_viktor.jpg Frio_spoils.jpg Bestia en UA atrapado.jpg Viktor vs frio supremo.jpg Viktor comunicador.jpg Viktor y el principe.jpg Fuego_en_Supremacía_alienígena.jpg Fuego_ataca_a_viktor.jpg Viktor_tanque.jpg Viktor_magma.jpg Viktor_cementeo.jpg Fuego_Gwen_y_Kevin.jpg Fuego apunto de golpeaar2.PNG Besti atdo.PNG Fuego preparandose.PNG Fuego cara.PNG Goop ayado.PNG Fuego y Kevin.PNG Fuego usando sus poderes.PNG Fuego apatacando a Viktor.PNG Fuego cara.PNG ScreenShot035bne.png ScreenShot038.png ScreenShot037eco.png ScreenShot040friosur.png ScreenShot041frio.png ScreenShot043FUEGO.png ScreenShot042¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.png Fuego usando sus poderes.PNG ScreenShot037eco.png ﻿ Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena Categoría:Episodios aún no emitidos en Latinoamérica Categoría:Episodios Destacados Categoría:Episodios donde aparesen supremos Categoría:Episodios de Ben 10: Ultimate alien